<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blushing by Dzuljeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154240">Blushing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta'>Dzuljeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Tyler knows how to make anyone blush in shame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twenty-two</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blushing</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second the Doctor and Rose returned back from Jackie Tyler. they burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re finally safe. Thank heavens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been the one unable to stop blushing whenever Mum has tried to address our relationship!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose beamed at him. “I love it, my Doctor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love seeing me, a Time Lord, making a fool of myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must have been blushing excessively, myself.” Rose tried to soothe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie's your mother! She knows you! Yet I, both to my deepest delight and to my deepest regret, am someone she doesn't know at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle followed. “Did I hear you right? Haven't you been proclaiming you are extremely happy Mum knows next to nothing about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor gulped. “How could I have expected for Jackie to actually be aware of more sex-related concepts than Jack Harkness, probably?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that. But her brashness would have made anyone burn in shame,” Rose assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone but Mister Harkness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor inhaled. “I'm sure we look like a couple of amorous idiots to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm certain we do,” Rose said knowingly. “But that's exactly how she wants our relationship to be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Completely. By the way, have you noticed a spark of joy on her face whenever a blush covered your cheeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor sighed. “What effect are you trying to reach with making me blush all over again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't happen as often as I'd like, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose sent him with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You, the ever-composed Time Lord, make sure these natural reactions are never seen, once we're outside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor's response was quiet. “Would you like me to change? To have my inner emotions come out on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose shook her head. “No! But my mother is already a part of your family. Which is why your efforts to keep your blush at bay haven't worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We all belong together,” the Time Lord agreed, knowing he would need to get used to Jackie's wish to tease eventually.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>